


Yours

by Dreamer_88



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_88/pseuds/Dreamer_88
Summary: As I promised Jo. A one shot dedicated to jealous Blake.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchLikeHomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/gifts).



> As I promised Jo. A one shot dedicated to jealous Blake.

He feels his jaw violently clench at the sight of Gwen walking around with the biggest smile, her phone clutched tightly to her chest as the slightly older looking guy follows suit. She walks the mini-steps in front of her trailer and pushes the door open, the man behind her holding it long enough for her to enter first before closing it again—officially shielding Blake from anything that’s conspiring behind those doors.  
  
They haven’t been dating long—they definitely haven’t been hanging out long enough to spark this kind of reaction from him, but he can’t seem to help himself. Saying they’re dating at this point would be a stretch; seeking comfort, fooling around, _fucking_ —that’s as far as they’ve come. That’s never been a problem though, because he knew it was just _him_ she was doing these things with.  
  
Maybe it’s the many sleepless nights finally catching up with him, or maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t been able to think about anyone else but her for weeks now, but he feels very far removed from his right mind. The maddening reality of another guy accompanying her after the show is enough to make the sick feeling in his stomach feel like an actual burden.  
  
He needs to take a walk.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he’s not being fair. They’re not dating, she’s not his possession; she can do whatever the hell she wants, with whoever she desires. The real issue here is that he only desires her, which up until this point, felt like it was a reciprocated fact from both sides.  
  
There’s still an opportunity he’s seeing this all wrong; maybe it’s just a professional meeting, someone who works for her fashion line or some shit—even though she’s been adorably excited about sharing all these things with him, yet _this_ guy, he’s pretty sure never came up.  
  
When he finally gets himself together enough to go and see for himself, her trailer is already deserted.

He’d missed them.  
  
It’s not till later that night, that he makes his way over to her place; courtesy of Gwen’s text.  
  
He’s unable to get any words out before Gwen’s in his space hugging him. Her hands are gripping the back of his shirt as she lays her head against his shoulder. The underlying anger and confusion is still there, but he can’t do anything but hold her against him like this, swaying them softly. It’s mindblowing to him how easy it is for her to turn him into putty in her hands; the whole room could catch fire and he’d still only have eyes for the woman in his arms.  
  
She pulls away from his arms a bit to plant a deep kiss on his lips, her hands on his back pressing him as far into her as space possibly allows. The feeling of her sexy lips on his will never not be enough to weaken him; the electricity between them has been an undeniable force from the very beginning. Her hands slide down his back, towards the hem of his shirt as she hunches it up slightly, just enough for her fingertips to touch bare skin. The feeling of her fingertips on his skin sends lightening bolds through his body, the blood rushing through his veins. Yet he pulls away, unable to keep going without getting some things out of the way first.  
  
She seems to pick up on the hint and pauses her actions, suddenly looking a bit more shy and bashful. She plays with her hair like she always does when she’s nervous and bites her lip at him softly.

“I missed you today.”  
  
He narrows his eyes at her words—his anger and frustration outing itself in a rather sarcastic attitude. “Really, huh?”  
  
Unaware of the tension raging through his body, she smiles up at him sweetly.

“You usually at least stop by my trailer whenever you get the chance.”

His emotions are all over the place; her demeanour maddening. She’s looking at him like he’s all she wants, but the truth was all over her face this afternoon—when another man was the sole recipient of her attention. He’s usually not a jealous person, his own feelings may even be conflicting him more than the scene he accidently walked in on.  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
With the sudden change of tone blatantly noticeable, her brows furrow as she cocks her head to side. “Excuse me?”  
  
“The guy”, he says while his temper is slightly rising. “The one who followed you into your trailer today. Who is he?”  
  
Her face changes from confused, to unamused to damn near playful in less than two seconds and she has his head spinning, trying to keep up with her. 

“Really, Blake?”, she says while taking a few confident steps towards him. “ _This_ is what we’re doing?”  
  
“You tell me.” He says sharply.  
  
A low laugh escapes these pretty lips of hers and if he wasn’t so incredibly desperate to know more about this guy, he would’ve pressed her up against the nearest wall by now.

“You’re being insane, Blake! I don’t owe you any explanation.”  
  
He shakes his head in utter frustration, even though he knows she’s not completely wrong. “Do you care for me, Gwen?”  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise. “W-what?”  
  
“It’s a simple question, really.”  
  
Her red-coloured lip gets caught between her teeth and he fights the urge to grunt at the sight. “What kind of question is that? You know I do.”  
  
He takes another few confident strides towards her, until her back hits the wall behind her. His arms cage her in and the look she gives him next is one of anger and arousal; an accurate reflection of his own state of mind.  
  
“You say that, yet you’re not being honest with me.”  
  
She slams both her hands against his chest—not enough to hurt, but enough to indicate she wants space—, but he doesn’t budge. “You’re not being reasonable.”  
  
He looks at her, his control slipping, but she doesn’t let up. They stare at each other for what feels like hours, the electricity like a crackling in the air. Her cologne drifts into his nostrils and like that, he’s onto her. His lips are everywhere, from her mouth down to her neck, leaving her panting within seconds.  
  
His hot breath on her neck and tender brush of his lips against the sensitive skin there makes her gasp out loud, her head snapping back. His hand runs through her hair, pushing her head back towards him as he takes all the air out of her lungs. Her own hands are traveling down his shirt, trying to get it off, but he stops her expectedly when his fingers fumble with the zipper on her jeans and shimmies it down her legs. He’s relentless in his desperate attempt to erase the other guy of her brain permanently, as he tugs her panties down in one swift move next.  
  
“Does he take his time with you, or does he like it rough, _like this_?” He enters her with a single finger, catching her as her legs nearly give out under the unexpected sensation.

“Fuck.” Her head snaps back against the wall with a soft thud and he can’t help the growing smile forming on his lips.

“Does he know how you like it, Gwen?”  
  
She caves as her hand desperately reaches out for his arm, silently begging for more, but Blake won’t let up. “Answer me”, he demands softly as he kisses her neck.  
  
A deep moan leaves her throat and she’s grasping at the wall trying to keep herself upright, even though Blake’s weight is keeping her securely pressed against the wall. She tries to speak, but all words escape her as he thrusts another finger into her hot, slick body.

“Does he make you feel as good as I do?”  
  
Her nails are digging into his arm but he doesn’t care. “It’s not like that.” She shudders out eventually.  
  
_“I saw him”_ , he damn near hisses.

“But it’s not like that, he’s— “, she gasps as his fingers thrust deeper inside of her and tries desperately to catch her breath, “Fuck Blake!”  
  
He pulls back slightly, his fingers withdrawing from her body as he drags them agonizingly slow across her slit, chuckling as her whole body twitches and her mouth opens slightly. His index finger moves quickly, poking into her half-open mouth as he watches her taste herself off of his finger. When he pulls his finger back, she reaches out for his face and pulls it down to hers, breathing brokenly against his lips.  
  
“It’s _not_ what you think, Blake. I’m _not_ sleeping with him.”  
  
The words feel like rays of sunshine bathing down on his skin, but his mind has a hard time believing what his heart already knows. His lips softly brush hers, but not enough to satisfy her and she grunts in response. “Baby please.”  
  
He looks at her deeply before bending his head, slowly moving down her body until his knees hit the ground. He leans forward, nuzzling her thigh and bathes in the soft whimpers coming from the gorgeous woman he has plastered against the wall.  
  
“Why was he in your trailer?”  
  
He knows she’s struggling with his hot breath so close to where she wants him most, but he doesn’t show mercy just yet. He watches her thighs tremble in anticipation and has to use every ounce of self-control in his body to not taste her immediately.  
  
“We just talked, it was a professional meeting.” She shudders as his tongue reaches out to lick her folds quickly and her hands find refugee on his shoulders.  
  
His hands come to rest on her stomach, making sure she stays put as his lips finally kiss her open; the moans escaping her are enough to fuel his fire as she surrenders underneath his wandering mouth. He circulates her clit, not giving her that final sensation she needs to lose control. She’s twisting her hips, trying to build the pressure, but he keeps his touch light; his licks variating from her clit to her lips, keeping her on that agonizing edge between blinding pleasure and undeniable tease.  
  
“You taste so fucking good, baby.”  
  
“Blake, please. PLEASE.”  
  
He laughs, giving her a long lick upward and then back down, holding onto her thighs to keep her from moving too much. He backs up a bit and uses his thumbs to spread her open, while slipping his tongue deep inside of her. Her loud moan bounces off the walls of her mansion as her hips buck into his face.  
  
“Oh my god, Blake”, her voice is hoarse and shaky when she speaks, “Please stop teasing. I can’t take it, I need it. I need you.”  
  
He slides his tongue out, then up, his mouth latches onto her clit again as he sucks hard. He has to push her hips down when he does, as she's almost thrashing against him. “Cum.”  
  
She looks into his eyes before the tremors take her and she falls back shakily against the wall, her eyes shewn shot. The sight of her coming undone in front of him is always breath-taking; something about watching her fall apart more beautiful than anything he’s ever known. He moves back up, his face only a centimetre away from hers, his lips glistening with her juices. She launches forward the remaining distance and connects their hungry mouths, allowing her to deepen it momentarily.  
  
“I don’t want anyone but you”, she says against his lips, “You should know that.”  
  
His hand moves up to her cheek, while the other brushes some of her hair out of her face. “You were smiling at him, he was following you into your trailer, what was I supposed to think?”  
  
“So now I’m sleeping with every guy I talk to?”  
  
“He was _in_ your trailer”, he repeats.  
  
“You could’ve asked”, she retorts. “Should’ve asked.”  
  
Her breathing is still laboured and when she licks her lips—obviously still tasting herself from that kiss—he knows this talk will have to be postponed.

Her mind seems to have similar ideas as she pulls him in harshly by the hem of his shirt and fumbles with his zipper—successfully this time.

He's almost too much for her, he’s known that since their first time together, but she doesn't stop, doesn't complain, instead she grows wetter as he pushes to enter. She feels too damn good with him filling her so completely, and he touches parts of her that no one else ever has, and he knows that means something to her. He pushes in deep, all the way until his pubic bone hits her. He sighs loudly and rolls his hips, forcing his body to rub against her clit.

“You okay?" he asks when she’s gasping loudly and desperately grabs onto the wall, before latching onto his shoulder. She nods, her lips pressed tightly together. He kisses her and he moans into her mouth as he moves his hips.

His hands slide up her body and one works its way to her arms to grab them and pin them above her head. He links their fingers and she squeezes—his heart nearly exploding when she squeezes him back. She moans as he thrusts particularly deep and whines into his mouth quietly. He squeezes her hand tighter and moves faster, his other hand trails back down her body, then back up, caressing her. He pulls his lips off hers for a moment, rubbing their foreheads together so he can take her in before the inevitable happens; he feels her walls clenching and squeezing him tight and he feels the slow burn rising in his chest, signalling that the end is near. With one more powerful kiss and two more forceful thrusts, she lets go first, holding onto him for dear life, screaming into his mouth and clamping onto his member so tightly she almost pushes him out. Still kissing her, he thrust twice more and reaches his own release soon after. He stills inside of her and rests his head against hers, watching her take deep breathes in.

When they’re both coming down from their highs slightly more, he whispers against her soft skin.

“I shouldn’t have gotten jealous.”  
  
“So, why did you?”  
  
She slips out of his hold, stepping into her disregarded pants on the floor. He misses her warmth immediately, but he knows they need to talk about this— _really_ talk about this, sooner rather than later.  
  
He smooths a hand through his hair, both hands plastered against the wall as he’s still trying to get most of his bearings back.

“I don’t know, Gwen”, he groans. “I guess I just still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you want me. Just me. I mean, you’re Gwen Stefani for God’s sake.”  
  
“And you’re Blake Shelton. That excuse won’t work.”  
  
He chuckles at her words. “There’s a difference between the two. Trust me.”  
  
All the sudden she’s back onto him, pulling his hands from the wall and forcing her way between them, locking herself back between his body and the wall behind her.  
  
“No, _you_ trust _me_! I know we’re not dating, we’re nothing official, but I want you. And you know me, I’m not the type to do this with multiple people at the same time. If I’m spending my time with you, I’m spending it with _just_ you. If you can’t trust me on that, we shouldn’t be…--“  
  
“I trust you.” Regret washes over him like slow waves and he bites hip lip at the intensity of his feelings. He shouldn’t have doubted her, shouldn’t have acted on his insecurities and made her the recipient of that. “I’m sorry, this wasn’t right.”  
  
“Look, if I didn’t want this to happen, I would’ve stopped you. I just can’t do this again if you’re not going to trust me.”  
  
“I know.” He sighs. And he does know; he never wants to treat this, _her_ , like anything less than it is. She’s been this unexpected hand that reached down to him during his darkest moments and literally pulled him towards the light. She continues to do so every day and this wasn’t fair. To neither one of them and it can’t happen again.  
  
“I messed up. I can’t…... I want you, Gwen. It’s not something I can explain, it’s not rational, but I want you in any way there is to want a person and I’m constantly afraid you might not feel the same way I do.”  
  
Her face falls and it’s hard for him to pinpoint what’s going on in that pretty, little head of hers, but he watches as she supposedly figures it out. Her tender finger reaches out for his face, her nail skimming down his scruff—he flinches slightly at the ticklish sensation, but lets her hand wander nonetheless.  
  
He’s surprised when she leans in, connecting their mouths together again, only to pull back seconds later.

“I do”, she whispers against his lips before she takes them for a second time. “I do feel the same way.”  
  
Her kiss is slow and deliberate, but there’s a hint of hesitation there Blake just can’t ignore. His hand comes down to her waist, fidgeting its way underneath her shirt, the contact with bare skin an obsessive need when it comes to her.

“But…?”  
  
“I wonder if we’re too hurt.” She blurts out honestly, her eyes glistering. “I’m always the one leaning on you, but I’m not the only one who’s damaged. I’m not the only one who’s been destroyed recently.”  
  
He doesn’t know what to say. She’s making valid points, nothing about what she said isn’t true, but she seems to forget the most important part; the part that literally brought him back from the dead and guided him back to happier spirits.  
  
Her.  
  
“He works for InStyle magazine. He’s actually someone I met throughout the years of working on my own line—it’s pretty hard not to know about him if you care even a little bit about fashion”, she chuckles.  
  
“Gwen, you don’t have to— “  
  
“—Anyways, there’ve been talks about me doing this photoshoot for a while, we just never got the timing right. With everything going down lately and me finding a silver lining throughout it all, he feels like the timing will never be better. It’s what he came to tell me. It’s why I was so excited around him.”  
  
If there was ever a time he regretted something, it was right in that moment; he had taken a simple, happy conversation completely out of context and acted like a mad-man. He’s been so scared about losing her, he accidently kicked that door wide open.  
  
“Gwen, I’m sorry.”  
  
She sighs deeply and lifts her head to lean against his shoulder, her eyes focused on him, only him, like he’s wanted so desperately before, only now it’s making him feel squirmy.

The remnants of her red lipstick slightly visible even though most of it has been kissed off. “If you would’ve come by instead of watching us from a distance, I would’ve introduced you.”  
  
‘Introduced me as what’ is what he doesn’t dare to ask, but wants to know more than anything.  
  
“I don’t want this to end. I don’t want us to stop seeing each other.”  
  
“What are we doing?” She asks timidly.  
  
It’s the million-dollar question; it’s what he wants _her_ to answer. But after everything that went down tonight, he knows it’s up to him to fix this—to clear up.  
  
He’s always been an outright honest guy, but since he’s been with Gwen, it’s like his filter completely vanished. “I want us to be more than just fuckbuddies, Gwen. Way more.”  
  
Her small gasp is loud in the now silent living room. “Is that how you see us?”  
  
“It’s not how I’ve seen us ever. But Gwen, I know this is crazy, this is fast and I want to give you all the time you need. I just can’t keep pretending like you’re not on my mind from the minute I wake up, to the moment I go to sleep. I don’t want your nights without your mornings; I can’t be more honest than that.”  
  
Her breath hitches and the hand that’s been on his shoulder for minutes suddenly drops away from his body. He fights the urge to reach out and pull her back into him and watches her hands come back slowly, running up his chest and pushing a little to create distance, but never breaking the physical contact completely.

Her hands are burning through his shirt and he feels the touch everywhere—the physical and mental desperation building in unison.  
  
“You really want me like that?” Her voice is small and shaky, the opposite of her hands still keeping him at a steady distance. He doesn’t move or try to close the newly-created space between them.  
  
“I do. I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
  
He knows honesty is what she’s been missing in her life and values the most. He can apologize a million times, ask for forgiveness or try to woo her with kisses and cuddles, but the most genuine thing he can ever give her is the truth.  
  
Even when that might not be enough.  
  
“I know there aren’t any rules on how to properly move on from someone, I just never thought it could happen like this and work—I’m still not sure about that.”  
  
He nods understandingly. “You can’t be, neither one of us can be sure of anything at this point. I’m just saying I’m willing to take that risk, are you?”  
  
He’s sure she can feel his heart beating out of his chest with her hands so close and he takes in a few deep breathes to calm himself down. He doesn’t know if it’s his internal struggle or the feeling of his heartbeat that gets her attention, but her hands move up a couple inches until it’s laying exactly across his heart, her eyes now searching his again.  
  
“You don’t ever have to be nervous about me wanting you, Blake.”  
  
The intensity of these words make him weak, his legs starting to feel slightly unstable, but he keeps himself standing by sheer self-control.

“Don’t give up on us yet.”  
  
Her hands disappear from between their bodies as she cradles herself into his chest. He’s stunned for a couple seconds before he wraps his arms around her, his head burying into the crook of her neck. Something about her warmth makes him feel safe as he pulls her even closer, her warmth somehow telling him that he won’t almost lose her again.  
  
His wishful thinking turns into reality the next time she speaks.  
  
“I’m yours, Blake.”


End file.
